Hades
"Welcome to MY Underworld, Pitty Pat! And you too, Pretty Palutena." ---Hades, upon tearing off the credits and introduicng himself in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Hades was a tribute from SG2 who has since gone on to reappear in other games in different forms, making a full return as a tribute in USG5. He originates from Kid Icarus: Uprising. In Native Games Hades is the main antagonist of Kid Icarus: Uprising, revealing himself after Pit has defeated Medusa in Chapter 9 by ripping off the credits, announcing that he is the new big bad of the game. From then on, he trolls basically everyone in the game, and breaks the fourth wall multiple times along with the rest of the cast. His plan is later revealed to be harvesting souls to convert into troops for his army, and some just for a snack, disrupting the celestial balance and proving once again that he is a threat. Pit goes in to defeat him with the Three Sacred Treasures...which Hades shatters in one punch before swallowing Pit, who somehow survives. Hades then somehow survives Pit killing his heart. Pit later comes back in the Great Sacred Treasure, and after a lengthy battle in which Hades survives being cut in half and having his head punched clean off, and also destroys the Great Sacred Treasure with one punch and kills Medusa, also a god, with one punch, he is killed by a giant laser beam of death and destruction charged by Palutena's powers...yet his soul lives on to speak to the player after the credits, annihilating what remained of the fourth wall, then mentions he'll need to revive himself in 25 years time for the next sequel. Survival Games 2 Hades appears, alive and well, as a tribute in SG2. The first to sign up, in fact. He forms an alliance with King K Rool and they immediatly head for the water day one, scaring off Jolteon before Hades goes to punch Fox in the face, causing him to commit suicide. He also speaks with other tributes via telepathy to taunt them. Hades then goes with K Rool to a pirate ship, in which he attacks Neku and beats the crap out of him, K Rool staying behind to do things. When the nuke drops, Hades drops down to the water and swims away to watch the show, safe from the radiation as it goes off, killing Neku and giving radiation to poisoning to all but himself and K Rool, who hid in a box. After arriving back to shore, Hades notices K Rool in the box before going to attack Mega Man X's alliance in the forest, and as X himself was weakened, he went in for the killing blow and aided Travis in dismantling him. The next day, as he and K Rool hang out at the corn to get easy kills, James announces that the next person to kill someone gets a prize, and a fight breaks out between the two. James then drops a bomb on Hades, killing him... For about a second as now that the bracelet is off he just comes back, deciding to observe for now. He later returns to sponsor bomb King K Rool. Survival Games 3 While Hades was not a tribute here, he replaces James as the Spectator. He is shown to be constantly anti-Broly, sponsoring everyone else weapons and ecouraging them to kill Broly at all times until he died. Through dialogue, it seems he has an ugly relationship with Dracula. Survival Games 4 Hades makes another brief appearance here to attack Kirbamus and Meta Knight in the middle of a Brawl. Survival Games 6 Hades doesn't get much screen time in this season, but he did send an Orne to kill Mario for unknown reasons. He also makes an appearance aiding Meta Knight. I don't recall whether it was here or SG5, but he also appears in the Underworld watching the games, and gives souls to the Dark Star. Survival Games 7 Hades makes a cameo to crush Metal Sonic for inactivity. Ultimate Survival Games 5 Hades finally returns as a tribute in USG5, already off to a great start by owning Toon Ganondorf in a discussion about power and is currently attempting to trick Sloth into forming an alliance with him. Bass.EXE also appears interested in allying with him. Category:Tributes Category:Season 2 Category:Ultimate Destiny 5